The invention concerns a vacuum pump, in particular a vane cell pump, having a pump housing in which a suction chamber is provided, and a pump housing opening which opens into the suction chamber, wherein a suction check valve opening to the outside or into an external vacuum chamber is arranged in the pump housing opening and is accommodated in a pot-shaped valve housing, the pot-shaped valve housing having a housing jacket.
WO 2008/009251 A1 discloses a vacuum pump having a construction of this type. This vacuum pump extracts air from a vacuum chamber, e.g. a power brake unit, wherein the suction chamber is formed by vane cells inside the vacuum pump. In order to prevent backflow, the vacuum pump has a suction check valve which is disposed in a pump housing opening. This suction check valve is designed like a sleeve and has a pot-shaped valve housing with a housing jacket and a housing bottom, wherein the housing bottom is inserted into the pump housing of the vacuum pump. A suction hose is e.g. pushed onto the free end of the suction check valve which projects out of the pump housing of the vacuum pump. The suction check valve is sealed in the pump housing opening e.g. using sealing elements, for example O-rings. The suction check valve of the above-mentioned conventional vacuum pump is held on the pump housing and in the pump housing opening in that the edge of the pump housing opening overlaps a flange of the suction check valve such that the free end of the edge can be flanged or caulked and the flange is fixed in the pump housing opening. Mounting of the suction check valve therefore requires an additional work step and additional tools. The pump housing is moreover deformed. It must therefore be made from a plastically deformable material and must not be brittle.
It is regarded as disadvantageous that the suction check valve must be fixed to the pump housing in a separate work step. Moreover, the pump housing must consist of a plastically deformable material.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a vacuum pump which facilitates fixing the suction check valve thereto.